Chawosauria and the 2016 Orlando Attacks
On June 12, 2016, a Jihadist Terrorist gun fired a Gay Nightclub, this event took a decisive role in deciding the ''Mhasalkar Decision'' in Chawosauria. Both Democrats and Republicans took a stand, but in different ways, however, the Democrats saw the problem with the second amendment of the U.S. Constitution, while the Republicans just blamed the Islamic Terrorists, but not the second amendment, while the Democrats and the rest of the world honor LGBT Victims of the massacre, the Republicans have no empathy regarding their sexual orientation, however, the GOP has a bad record on LGBT Rights, which will someday effect the party badly, while the Democrats have a good record on LGBT Rights. The Attacks influenced the Mhasalkar Decision in February 2017. Supreme Leader Abooksigun Eluwilussit was the first Supreme Leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt in the September 11 Attacks to have lived through and reigned Chawosauria through a major religious-based attack on the United States. Abooksigun's lack of response to potential religious extremism led to his political downfall in the 2016 federal election. Chawosauria's response to the Orlando Massacre On June 13, 2016, the Chawosaurian Organization responded to the second amendment negatively, and wishes for the great repeal of the second amendment, and Chawosauria blamed all of Islam for this also, but in Chawosaurian Society, Muslims are the most feared minority in Chawosauria, Abooksigun Eluwilussit shows honor while Chawosauria shows fear. Emerging LGBT Rights in Chawosauria Chawosauria passed a stricter hate crimes law against religious minorities as protection, making it illegal to believe that Homosexuals are tobe put to death depending on any religion, Chawosauria suggested background checks on Christians each LGBT Pride Month '''(June) and same to Jews and Muslims and other Abrahamic Religious Peoples, while other Chawosaurians demanded that all Christians are tobe checked with Fundamentalist Homophobic Beliefs each hour of each day, the consequences for having Homophobic Beliefs is '''Death Sentence, Chawosauria has strict Anti-Homophobic Laws and remained tobe the most strictest laws in Chawosauria. Mhasalkar v. Chawmania's conferences On June 14, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government wanted to hear what the Supreme Court (Chawosauria) has to say about Religious Fundamentalism, the Religious Liberty Movement is feared to spread Religious Extremism and the Chawosaurian Government ordered any means necessary to strike down all protests and parades of the Religious Liberty Movement. Democrats & Republicans' differences The Democrats and Republicans are both responding to the Orlando Massacre, but not in the same beliefs, the Democrats are responding by bashing the second amendment and honoring the LGBT Americans who were killed in the Orlando Massacre, while the Republicans are responding blaming Islam and defending the second amendment and not showing any honor to the LGBT Community who were effected by the massacre, Donald Trump made it worse. Today the United States is very divided towards Islamic Americans' rights and challenges since the September 11 2001 Attacks, and the United States would never be unified until a few years or decades. Alligator Attack on Orlando, Florida A 2 year old child from Nebraska was snatched away from his father while the baby's family were vacationing from Nebraska to Florida in Disneyland, however, the amusement park itself was also a target of the shooter. Chawosauria's response The Chawosaurian People have responded by showing honor and peace wishing for the Orlando Victims, and the LGBT Community of Chawosauria are now under surveillance protection by all Chawosaurian Governments, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii ordered all military watch of every Gay Neighborhood as protection from Homophobic Terrorism and Abooksigun Eluwilussit ordered any means necessary to surveillance the Religious Community and Multicultural Activists, including the ones who are also Gay and Lesbian as well. Role in the Mhasalkar Decision on February 2017 On February 14, 2017, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court ruled that Section 126 doesn't constitute a Human Rights Violation because "Religion is not a protected class from discrimination" but unwilling to say that Lawson Court under the Collins Opinion refused to recognize Religious Freedom because of the Orlando Attacks to avoid alienating the Religious Community, the Collins Opinion was a Politically Correct decision. Chawosauria's language on Religious Freedom is usually Politically Incorrect. Ironically, the Collins Opinion anyway alienated the Religious Community. That was admitted by the Collins Majority on November 5, 2017, 21 days before the 2nd Anniversary of the Mhasalkar Hearings on November 26, 2015. See also * Chawosauria and Homosexuality * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria * LGBT Rights in Chawosauria * Chawosauria and Donald Trump Category:History of Chawosauria